User blog:Madi60517/Liv and Maddie-My Review II
Guess what? I'm reviewing again! BAM! WHAT? Ok, I'm done XD FOR THE REVIEW! And sorry it took forever. I HAVE to say, first off, I liked this WAY better than Twin-a-Rooney. I don't know what it was, but I was much more intrigued. Maybe it was the basketball, because I, like Maddie, LOVE basketball! The opening is now one of my favorites, and to be honest, I like whats' going on better than "Better In a Stereo." Liv's hair is like mine when I wake up XD I think there is nothing to say up until Willow dumped her feet into the water, besides me being confused when Maddie said, "Oh, I ran two," because I thought she said, "Oh, I ran, too." I immediately started to hate the principal, and was smiling when Maddie gave him the water. Ah, that was so good because I HATE PEOPLE USING GENDERS AS A PART OF THINGS. I found Joey and Parker's side of the story a little dull, probably because they didn't focus on it much. However, Joey had some funny moments. Just how he said things XD. Then, Maddie encouraged me to exercise. You don't even know. I thought the resistance bands were cool, and my mom lets me use hers. However, hers are just long plastic strips, not the kind Maddie is using. I now work out daily because of this show. I also tried straightening my hair and that may have been influenced by Maddie. I thought it was hilarious when Maddie said, "...I do love the idea of firing you!" I don't think 'frustrapointing' is very hard to understand. How is that a gift? Anyway, I think the 'plan' was the smartest thing Liv had ever said. Although, I don't get why Liv thought that Maddie would see what she was saying. I didn't get it, either. Why did Maddie out her hair down? wouldn't playing basketball be a time where you should do that? Out of all times...Liv's little squeal makes me laugh. Liv: "It's so heavy..." This was one of the best lines in the episode. Heavy. A basketball. Loved that. But seriously, the confessionals! I'm glad there were less but I think that was the worst one (The one with Maddie. She says: "Attention official grabbed, step one complete!") I knew that they wouldn't let Liv go, but I didn't expect it to help. I was pretty shocked by that. In my opionion, Joey and Dove (as Liv) delivered their lones the best. "Yaaaay!" It's hard not to burst out laughing there. The best confessional of this episode? Maddie: "OOH why did I say that?" Swirling back to Parker and Joey, I think the GOOD part about the tarantulas was when they were trying to get them at the sleepover. I thought them singing The Itsy Bitsy Spider was hilarious, and I liked how Maddie immediately needed a snack. Liv not sleeping in bags was very expected. And Parker's best bit from the episode was, "No, I literally stepped on her home." The 'being one' thing was smart, and they added some humor when, "We'll still go to the bathroom on our own, right?" was asked. I thought the inner warrior thing was weird, though. Moving on: DAT SANDWHICH. The team eating is like me eating. I was wondering why Mr. Rooney was going to his backyard in the morning? Weird. This made me think of another thing: I WANT A BASKETBALL "COURT" LIKE THAT! During the warmups, 4 girls just stood in the back and did nothing. Ummm, what? I couldn't believe the principal! I hate him. I smile whevnever Stains says, "This...is MADNESS," and Willow responds with, "I bet the boys don't have to worry about their pants FALLING off." On Liv's display, it shows the uniform having HIGH HEELS. A. Nothing was said about it and it didn't happen B. HOW? How could they ever play in those? I didn't think her explanation was the best, but I liked, "...Is great for all that dribbly drobbly shooty stuff you girls love to do," and, "We can't let...ruin Willow's wedding!" (I'm sorry I can NOT spell his name XD) I love the way Maddie says "achieved" in the confessional. "Does everyone want Stains to pull up her pants?" "YEAH!" LOL. I have a person in my head like Parker does. I noticed a mistake here, and added it to the page. Parker had 6 tarantulas. He caught 3. So 3 were loose. She had 5 on her back. Aha! I thought Joey looked cool playing the music. Maddie looked so intense walking in! And Stains walking into the locker would be something I would do. I thought that "Thanks for the loners, but we don't need these any more," wasn't very funny. Why such a loud laugh track? I thought Stains talking about she and Willow working on manners was hilarious! I was very happy when the principal gave the team respect. Joey chasing the principal also made me laugh. The end was one of the funniest parts. "I heart you." "Do ya now?" "Do you heart me back?" and everything around it! Especially, "What is happening?" I wish they had used BAM! WHAT?This episode bumped my previous rating of 7.5 to 8.5, and it's already inspiring. I can tell that Dove is going to be one of my idols. I may or may not review Sleep-a-Rooney, but if it even comes close to comparing to this episode, my rating is going to 9 however, it could still go down, or stay the same. Stay tuned for more reviews! See my other review here Category:Blog posts